


New Skin (AccelaNation)

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-13
Updated: 2001-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	New Skin (AccelaNation)

## New Skin (AccelaNation)

My first amv. Vaguely about the 'Wired' addiction in Serial Experiments Lain. Made to test out a Pinnacle DC30 capture card that we were using for fansubbing.

 

Footage: [Serial Experiments Lain (1998)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Serial_Experiments_Lain)

Audio: [New Skin](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/New_Skin_%28Incubus_song%29) by Incubus 

Duration: 00:04:04

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=2423)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-New_Skin-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> At first I see an open wound,  
>  infected and disastrous.  
>  It breathes chaotic catastrophe,  
>  it cries to be renewed.  
>  (Please Renew Me!)  
>  Its tears are the colour of anger,  
>  they dry to form a scab.  
>  To the touch, its stiff and resilient,  
>  underneath, the new skin breathes.
> 
> Its all been saved...  
>  with exception for the right parts.  
>  When will we be new skin?
> 
> As outwardly cliche as it may seem,  
>  yes, something under the surface says,  
>  "C'est la vie."  
>  It is a circle, there is a plan...  
>  dead skin will atrophy itself to start again.  
>  Look closely at the open wound...  
>  see past what covers the surface  
>  Underneath chaotic catastrophe,  
>  creation takes stage.
> 
> Dead skin will atrophy itself to start again.  
>  Dead skin will atrophy itself to start again.  
>  Dead skin will atrophy itself to start again.
> 
> Its all been saved...  
>  with exception for the right parts.  
>  When will we be new skin?
> 
> Its all been seen...  
>  with exception for what could be.  
>  When will we be new skin?
> 
> until the 20th century, reality was everything humans could touch, smell, see,  
>  and hear.  
>  since the inital publication of the charged electromagnetic spectrum, humans  
>  learned that what they can touch, smell, see, and hear...is less than one  
>  millionth of reality.
> 
> Fallacious cognitions,  
>  spewed from televisions,  
>  do mold our decisions.  
>  So stop and take a look,  
>  and you'll see what I see now.
> 
> Its all been saved...  
>  with exception for the right parts.  
>  When will we be new skin?
> 
> Its all been seen...  
>  with exception for what could be.  
>  When will we be new skin? skin?


End file.
